


Terror At Our Door

by revior



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, American - Freeform, Angst, Anti-Mutant Sentiments, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Vampire Louis Tomlinson, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: A hurt man comes to Harry's home on Halloween, bringing in a world of mystery that Styles didn't want at all.What a shame that feelings are involved too.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Terror At Our Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsegoodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegoodnight/gifts).



> This one is for falsegoodnight. Her writing got me back into reading Larry content and now even back into writing it. And so after reading her latest fic (you guys should totally check it out), I decided to write some supernatural Larry content. (Plus it's Halloween tomorrow, like come on could there be better timing?)
> 
> Here it goes!
> 
> Warning: mentions of death (the characters are just mentioned and don't appear in the story), some blood, injury, knife (not in a sexual way) and smut

Harry Styles absolutely despised Halloween, especially since he found out that supernatural creatures actually existed.

There was something absolutely terrifying about people romanticizing creatures that killed innocent humans every single day, dressing up like them and then pretending that nothing was wrong with that. Some people even found it  _ hot _ .

The evening was considerably warm for a late October night, something that Harry appreciated quite a lot. He absolutely hated the cold and would do anything to be able to hibernate throughout the entire winter.

There was a knock on the door, probably one of the little kids that would ask for candy or some other form of gift. Styles would give it to him, of course, but he would always tell the kids to stay safe. It was the one day of the year when monsters could roam around unnoticed. Praised, even.

He walked to the door and opened it, revealing a grown man, someone around his age, his hand on his hip. “This is going to sound really random, but can you help me?” he asked, then fell to the side, almost hitting his head against the flower pot that was next to the door.

Harry was very unsure of what to do. Calling an ambulance would probably be a good idea. So would be calling the police. But since the death of his mother and his sister at the hands of some sort of supernatural creature, he couldn’t think about either very clearly.

  
He dragged the boy inside his apartment and laid him down on the bed, taking off his shirt to check the seemingly real wound.

  
The idea of this man just pretending the entire situation was real and just wanted to scare Harry flashed the latter’s head but then decided that it was worthless. This man obviously wasn’t conscious and nobody would willingly just throw themself to the floor.

He then went and got a towel and a bucket that he filled with water, then came back to the boy. This would be a long night.

x

The man didn’t wake up until noon the next day. He had no form of identification with him, Harry checked. “Where am I?” he asked, trying to sit up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you,” said Harry, a kind smile on his face. There were dark bags under his eyes. They were already present the day before but not being able to sleep at all and taking care of the boy didn’t help at all. “And I was hoping you could tell me why you’re here?”

“I don’t even know where this is. Or who you are, on that note.”

“It’s not my fault that you came here. You really scared me, you know,” pointed out Harry, then realized just how stupid he sounded. He didn’t even know this man’s name and he pretended to be worried for him.

The boy on the bed chuckled, looking far better than he did when he stumbled on the door. “I have no idea what’s going on. I just know that I woke up in a stranger’s bead, and although I feel sore, I don’t think that we had sex.”

The statement made both of them blush, then both of them laugh. “Am I supposed to assume that you’re the type of person to just have sex with people and then completely forget about it?” asked Harry, a smirk on his face.

“Let’s just say that it can happen, but it’s not exactly something very common. But back to what we were saying.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then opened them again. “What the  _ fuck _ am I doing in your house?”

“I have no idea what you’re doing here. I don’t even know your name. I just found you on my doorstep, just about to bleed out or something.”

“My name is Louis. That’s the first thing that we can get out of the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. I’m Harry,” said the latter, a smile on his face.

_ I like the name Louis,  _ he said to himself.  _ It really suits him. _

An awkward silence settled between the two and then Louis finally decided to break it, putting them both out of their misery. “I think someone attacked me on the street or something. Because I’m not the type to get into fights.”

Harry nodded and walked up to Louis, moving the wet towel off his bare stomach. There, all that he could see was a small wound and a little scar next to it. “What…?”

“I thought you said I was about to bleed out,” wondered Louis. “This does not look like something that would make me bleed out, you know?”

Styles didn’t say anything. He didn’t have anything to say, he just stood there, looking at the wound. “The last time I checked on you, you were bleeding out and I just brought you here to make sure that you were safe. I couldn’t just let you stay on the front porch, could i?”

“Why didn’t you just call a damn ambulance?” asked Louis. “According to you, I was bleeding out and you did nothing to help me. You just brought me in here and worked on everything by yourself. And let me guess, you’re not a doctor or a nurse?”

“I didn’t know if you would be able to afford to pay for the ambulance later on. I wanted to do you a favor…”

“By letting me bleed out? Thanks a lot,” shouted Louis.

Harry groaned walking around the room nervously. “I just wanted to help you, okay? You didn’t look like you could save yourself so I got you inside and got you safe. You seem to be doing just fine if you can scream at me.”

“I never screamed at you,” objected Louis, a firm smile on his face. “Well, maybe a little, but that’s just my temper. Don’t mind it.”

Harry nodded. Everyone had their moments, so there was no point in judging someone for a trait that everyone possessed. “So, can you at least thank me for saving you? I feel like I deserve that.”

“Thank you for saving me, but not the part where I almost bled out on your bed. Also, sorry about that, by the way. I can help you clean as soon as I can actually stand up.”

“Don’t worry about it, honestly,” replied Harry, not wanting to say that it would probably be a while before Louis could stand up and work normally again. Or maybe things would be completely different since the boy was healing extremely fast.

There was a big smile painted on Louis’ face. “Thank you for being such a good host. Honestly, I’m glad I ended up on your doorstep and not someone else’s because that probably wouldn’t end this well.”

“Yeah, you got lucky,” agreed the owner of the home. “By the way, do you normally carry your personal belongings with you? Because I tried to see what your name was and stuff and you don’t have an ID or anything. Not even any money.”

Louis’ eyebrows moved dangerously close to each other. “That’s weird. From what I remember I’m a pretty careful person.”

“You probably just forgot it at home,” suggested Styles, hoping to find some answer that wouldn’t absolutely stress the other one out.

“Yeah, it’s probably that.”

x

The rest of the day went by considerably rapidly. 

Louis convinced Harry to go to sleep after a while of bickering, Harry incredibly stressed out because he didn’t want Louis to get hurt overnight.

Finally, Louis convinced him and Styles went to sleep in the guest bedroom, leaving his own bedroom with stained sheets to Louis.

When he finally got to bed, he almost immediately fell asleep, catching up on the very needed one that he had lost so much in the few previous days.

Harry hadn’t dreamed in a long time and that day wasn’t any different. No dreams appeared, but at the same time, he didn’t mind. When he  _ did  _ dream, it was all nightmares, memories of the monsters that attacked his mother and his sister. Monsters he still didn’t know much about.

The morning sun woke him up. He forgot to blind the windows, but that was alright. He wasn’t the type to sleep late.

He got up and immediately went back to his own room, and to his surprise, found it empty.

“Louis, where are you?” he asked, loudly but not loud enough for his question to be considered a shout. He then heard something happening downstairs, so he took the baseball bat that he bought right after the incident and slowly made his way downstairs.

It was a struggle to not trip or make a sound on the stairs, but when he finally got upstairs, he stopped himself from swinging. “Louis, what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m making as some breakfast. I helped myself, I hope you don’t mind,” he said with a big smile on his face.

“No, I meant what the hell are you doing up. You’re supposed to be resting not out here doing something that could literally kill you.”

“Relax, Harry, I’m not going to die. I can promise you that. Also, I’m pretty completely healed so you don’t have to worry about me at all,” pointed out Louis, lifting up his shirt to reveal nothing at the spot where he had a bad wound just the day before. There wasn’t even a scar. He was just healed.

Harry narrowed his eyes, walking closer to Louis. “What the hell? How did you heal so fast?”

“I have no idea, but I’m glad that I can finally move now. I hated not being able to do anything and just being a pain to you.”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” continued Styles, completely ignoring what Louis said. “There is no way you could heal this fast.”

He looked back up from the place where the wound used to be.

And then, without waiting, he just kissed the boy that he spent the previous two days taking care of. The kiss lasted for longer than he intended, so he quickly pulled away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

He then quickly stepped away, not looking Louis in the eyes as he sat at the other side of the small island that stood in the middle of the kitchen. “Thanks for making us breakfast,” he said, seeing that there was way too much food for Louis to eat himself.

Louis didn’t seem to want to talk about the kiss either, because he didn’t mention it. He just explained that it was no problem at all and he gladly did something to return the favor that Harry did him.

“So you’re not mad at me for not calling you an ambulance, like you said I should’ve at first?” asked Styles. “I know that I made a mistake when I didn’t call them.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. I would just be bathing in bills right now, something that I can’t necessarily avoid. Plus, since I’m healing fast enough, I doubt that I was in a big state of danger at any point, anyway. But thanks again. I might be safe and sound right now, but it’s probably thanks to you.”

Harry just nodded, very unsure of what to say. “I hate that I have to do this, but I need to ask you something.”

“Go ahead,” said Louis, seemingly not under stress at all. He just ran a hand through his hair and mixed the ingredients in the pan for a bit. “What do you want to ask me?”

“I’m not exactly sure how to put this. But are you some supernatural being by any chance?”

“No, I can assure you that I am very much human,” laughed Louis, understanding that the boy was serious. “I completely understand your concern, though. I mean, I would be concerned too if a stranger showed up at my door on Halloween of all days and could somehow magically heal very fast.”

“Thanks for not making me feel like a weirdo.”

“No, you very much are a weirdo, Harry. I just happen to be close to that amount myself.”

Harry was dangerously close to standing up and kissing the man. “Also, I realized that you have no clothes, so if you need some you can always borrow some of mine. I have too many, anyway.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something. I feel as if I’m already intruding enough and I wanted to ask how long you want me to stay here for. I don’t want to bother you even more.”

“You really have to stop saying that,” replied Harry, a soft smile on his face. “You can stay here as long as you want. I’m getting used to sleeping in that bed and even more than that, I’m getting used to talking to you.”

“Really?” asked Lou, his voice full of disbelief.

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, really. To be completely honest with you, it gets very lonely here, so having someone here with me doesn’t bother me at all. If anything, it makes me happier. And since this is also helping  _ you _ out, there’s no reason as to why you should leave.”

Harry didn’t want Louis to answer truthfully. There were probably a gazillion reasons why Louis should return home, wherever home was, but Harry didn’t want to hear them. He really did feel very lonely and the boy seemed to be the only thing that made it all more tolerable.

“I want you to tell me when I’m starting to bother you, okay? I don’t want you to feel as if you have to let me stay here. I have a home if my brain didn’t make it up, and I can return there at any moment. Don’t feel pressured to do anything, okay?”

“Trust me, you’re not pressuring me to do anything.”

“Good, because if I’m being completely honest, I’m starting to like it here.” Harry finally looked up and looked Louis right in the eyes. There was a big smile on his face and Harry could almost feel the smile as flirty. “Oh, by the way, breakfast is ready.”

x

Harry went to check on Louis in the middle of the night because of an unknown reason. It had become a little bit of a habit recently, going into his bedroom and checking what was up with him.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” asked Louis.

_ Fuck. He’s not supposed to be awake, _ said Harry to himself.

Unsure of what to do, he just smiled. “I just thought I heard something, so I came to check in on you. You know, just paranoid people being paranoid.”

“Come here,” said Louis, motioning to the bed next to him. Harry did as the boy asked him to. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing is wrong. I’m fine,” answered Harry, unsure of who he was trying to convince.

Louis laughed. “Oh, come on. I can tell that something is wrong. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me, no matter what.”

“I know that.”

“You remember when you asked me if I was a supernatural being?” asked Louis out of the blue.

“Yes,” answered Styles. Of course, he remembered.

Louis laughed. “Of course you remember. So, I have a question for you now. It’s not exactly the same type of question, but still.”

“Go ahead.”

“Did you mean to kiss me?” he asked, and Harry could feel his own heartbeat speeding up.

The latter took a deep breath and thought about what to answer. There wasn’t a right or wrong answer, there was just the truth and the lie. He decided to go with the truth. “Yes. But I don’t want you to feel-”

Before Harry could say anything else, Louis just kissed him. Harry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer before Louis could pull away. 

Harry quickly got on top of him and the two made out. Louis soon lost his shirt, Styles following his mimic.

Harry ran his fingers over Louis’ torso as the latter gripped his back and pushed him closer to him.

“I need you inside of me, Harry,” whispered Louis.

Harry stopped for a second, raising himself back up. “Louis. Are you sure you want this?”

“I don’t just want it, Harry. I need it, I’m sure,” the boy explained, a horny smirk on his face.

Harry moved closer to Louis’ ear. “I need you to be completely sure of this, Louis. We don’t want to do anything that you’re going to regret later.”

“I know that I won’t regret this, but we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Oh trust me, I want to. I just don’t want to hurt you in any way.”

“No, you trust me,” quickly objected Louis. “You can’t hurt me. You’re too good to ever hurt me.”

Harry quickly pulled off his pants, leaving only his underwear and the hard-on that was resting in them. Louis did the same, pulling off even his underwear himself.

He put his hand on Styles’ underwear and rubbed it for a bit before taking it off, putting his fingers around Harry’s thick cock. He started to jerk it off slowly as they continued to make out passionately.

Herry started to kiss Louis’ neck, then moved down to his nipples as he okayed with them teasingly, in response getting loud moans from Louis.

He then moved down and kissed his belly button swiftly before locking the tip of the man’s hard cock, tasting the precum on his lips. He cupped his balls and tugged them softly for a short bit before taking a third of Louis’ cock. He then started thrusting the man’s member into his own mouth.

This went on for a little while, Louis moaning helplessly before the latter finally decided that it was time to return the favor. “Let me suck you off, Harry.”

Harry nodded and lay down at the same spot where Louis was just seconds before.

Louis went down on his hands and knees, then used one hand to jerk off Harry as he kissed the tip of his cock. He then put just that part in his mouth and sucked on it firmly, receiving a loud groan from Harry. “Don’t stop,” was all he said when Louis looked up to see if something was wrong.

Louis then proceeded to put the entire thing into his mouth, gagging as Harry intertwined his hands with Louis’ hair. He then started to push the fuck the boy’s mouth faster and faster. “Baby, your mouth feels so good.”

When he finally let Louis some space to breathe, the latter immediately came back up and started to kiss Harry, lightly playing with his earlobe. “Can you fuck me now?” he asked.

“Someone’s impatient,” was Harry’s response with a smirk on top.

Louis chuckled. “You would be too if you were me. It feels as if every second that we aren’t doing anything I’ll wake up and this will all be a dream, so please just fuck me, Harry.”

“Whatever you say,” laughed Styles, turning to the side and pulling out a condom and some lube from the bedside table. “Before you say anything, I basically do what anyone else does. I have sex and I have safe sex, so don’t judge me for always having these things with me.”

“Don’t worry, safe sex is hot.”

“You’re hot.”

Louis just laughed it off and laid down to the side of the bed.

“One more thing before I fuck you, alright?” asked Harry, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Louis in response.

He turned Louis on his hands and knees, kissing his butt cheeks lightly. He then softly kissed the rim of his ass and licked it. Harry then moved his hands to his cheeks and grabbed them firmly, accelerating his way of eating Louis’ ass at the same time.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re so good at this.”

Harry just chuckled and sucked on one of his fingers before aligning it with the boy’s entrance and pushing it in, thrusting in lightly to prep the boy. He then remembered that he had lube and put it on another finger before putting that one in too, stretching the boy’s hole lightly. 

Louis bit his lip for a bit before giving up and letting moans escape his mouth. Then Harry suddenly pulled out, making Louis experience the feeling of loss and emptiness inside his hole.

“Don’t worry, baby. My cock’s gonna be in there soon,” laughed Harry as if he could read Louis’ mind.

He spilled some lube on his cock and on the man’s entrance, then jerked off softly to spread the lube equally before aligning himself with Louis’ entrance. He grabbed the boy by his waist and pushed in, feeling the boy tremble. “You don’t have to take all of it, Lou. Most people can’t.”

“No, Harry. Go on. I just want you to fuck me hard and I promise you that I can take your cock.”

Harry nodded at that, not caring that the boy couldn’t hear him. He pushed in a bit more, then waited for Louis to adjust to the side before thrusting in a few times, finally having his entire member in the boy’s ass.

“Fuck, Harry. I didn’t know it was this big.”

“I mean, you sucked it before.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t feel as big before.” Shortly after saying that, Lou started to move his ass and hips, fucking himself on Harry’s cock before the latter took control.

Louis gripped the sheets as Harry thrust in him, fighting the urge to moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Harry then stopped abruptly and pulled out. “I want you to ride me, Lou. I want you to ride my cock.”

Louis nodded and quickly got over the shock that was having Harry’s cock inside of him and waited for Harry to lay down again. Louis then sat on the boy’s stomach before putting his ass in the air and moving the man’s cock to his ass and sitting down on it, almost immediately pulling it back out when he realized just how intense the feeling of it in his ass was.

“You can do this, baby,” said Harry, his hands on the back of his head as he looked at the beautiful boy that was preparing to ride his cock. “I know you can.”

Louis nodded again and then finally sat down on it, moaning as he took Harry’s entire length. He then started to raise his ass up lightly before putting it back down. He started to do that rhythmically, still surprised every time Harry’s entire length was inside of him.

“Louis, you’re so fucking good at this. You’re so talented,” said Harry, moaning and almost rolling his eyes.

Louis moved closer and kissed him before speeding up even more. The two started to feel the friction building up and finally, Harry could feel that he was ready to come. “Baby, I think I’m gonna come soon,” he said.

“Me too,” smiled Louis, moving closer and kissing him.

An idea flashed through Harry’s head. “Do you want us to come together, baby?”

“Yes please,” was Louis’ response.

The two continued, feeling the friction build up higher and higher before it was close to unbearable. “Now,” said Harry, and both of them let go.

Harry filled up Louis whereas Louis shot his load all over Harry’s chest, making both of them laugh. “Fuck, I haven’t done this in a while.”

“Me neither,” admitted Louis. “But I’m glad we did because I almost forgot just how much I missed it.”

“You seemed pretty enthusiastic about having me fuck you before we started this thing. But don’t worry, I get what you mean,” he laughed glad that Louis understood that he was teasing him. “Shower together?”

Louis nodded, almost as equally enthusiastic about that as he was about doing it before.

x

The two settled in a strange sort of routine, waking up every morning together and making breakfast then fucking in the kitchen, then going to the store and sometimes fucking in the car when they parked it in the garage. Then they watched movies and a blow job would somehow occasionally come involved.

Overall, both of them seemed very satisfied with the routine.

“Louis, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” said Harry on a fairly cold morning as the two sat on the front porch, drinking extremely hot coffee that warmed them up.

Louis put his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Go ahead. Actually, are you going to ask me if I’m a supernatural creature again?”

“No, I won’t ask you that. I think I’m spending enough time with you to be able to tell if you’re human or not,” he explained, then moved on to the real subject that interested him. “I was thinking that you could go get your stuff at home and brought it here.”

“You want me to move in?” asked Louis dumbfounded.

Harry shook his head. “Not exactly. I mean, you kind of already live here and I think it would be a lot easier if you just had your own key and your own things. I mean, I’m sure that you need to go to your workplace soon.”

“I got fired like two weeks before Halloween, so not exactly. I mean, I don’t think that I would be able to just randomly not show up for three weeks and then pretend like everything was fine. Don’t you have a job too? I mean, how can you afford this place and just never go to work?”

Harry looked at the house, a smile on his face. He really was proud of the place. “I have my own company, and I mostly work from here while you cook and shower and do stuff.”

“Oh.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that so an awkward silence settled between the two.

“Yeah, I’d be glad to go get my stuff, and then I can move in here  _ officially _ .”

“Great,” answered Harry. “Just tell me the address and I’ll drive you there later.”

“Sure,” replied Louis, then softly kissed the boy on the mouth, a neighbor looking at them in shock.

x

Harry was making lunch for the first time in a while. He was making pasta with some oddly specific type of sauce as Louis sat on the couch and stared at the TV. “I wanted to ask you about something that you weren’t exactly talking about.”

“Go ahead,” said Harry who was in a great mood and even danced around the kitchen before when there was music playing. 

Louis turned to the place where there were two giant cupboards on one side of the living room with quite a few belongings on them. “Who are the two women in those pictures?”

Harry went completely silent at that. He didn’t exactly know what to answer but he knew that he should be honest with Louis as the boy was nothing but honest with him. Always.

“They’re my mom and sister.”

“Is it too early to ask if I could meet them? They seem like very very nice people.”

“They are,” quickly answered Harry. “I mean, they were. They passed about a year ago so you won’t be able to meet them. They would’ve really liked you, though. And you would really like them.”

“Oh,” was all Louis could muster up. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong,” assured Harry Styles, a tear slipping out of his eye and running down his right cheek. “It was these monsters. These creatures, I don’t even know what. They attacked them and took them from me.

“That’s why I hate all things supernatural, because contrary to what most people think, it’s not fun and it’s not hot or whatever. They just harm others.” He took a deep breath and wiped the tears off his face. “But yeah, I don’t like to talk about it because stuff like this is bound to happen.”

“Don’t worry, Harry, you don’t have to worry about crying in front of me. Everyone cries and you have more than a valid reason to do so, something that can’t be said about certain people.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, Lou.”

“I get it. I mean, not from the first-hand experience, but you know what I mean. I would hate them too if they did something like that to me. I would want to erase them off this earth.”

“Yeah, that’s how I feel,” agreed Harry, happy that someone finally expressed how it felt. “But nobody really likes to agree with me, I guess. Most people deny the existence of the supernatural anyway.”

Louis nodded and stood up from the couch. He walked up to Harry and put his arms around him. “You’re strong, do you hear me?”

Harry nodded.  _ I’m strong _ .

“You know, I tried finding out who did it. I tried getting them justice, but the police didn’t do anything and neither did a private detective that I hired. It was almost impossible to find anyone who was ready to talk to me about the supernatural and give me any information about what happened.”

“I hate that for you. I hate that so much.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t beat yourself up because of it. You have no connection at all with it and I want you to know that there is nothing you could’ve done. I mean, there’s nothing anyone can do.”

“But still, don’t you hate feeling helpless?” asked Louis, soon realizing what a mistake he made.

Harry groaned, slightly raising his voice. “Of course I hate feeling helpless. Of course, I hate not being able to do anything about the fact that someone  _ murdered _ my sister and my mom, but I started to get used to living with that feeling all the time.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Harry sighed, hugging Louis a bit stronger. “I know you didn’t, Lou. You could never mean anyone any harm. You just didn’t know and that’s okay.”

“I can help you do something about it. I can help you  _ try _ .”

“I doubt that you can do anything that I couldn’t, but you can always try. I mean, I couldn’t be more thankful than if you found out who killed my mom and my sister and why, but I doubt that you can do anything. And I’m sure that if you start thinking about it all this way then you’ll start to beat yourself up because you won’t be able to do anything. And I certainly don’t want that for you.”

“You’re right,” admitted Louis. “But I promise you that if I ever get the chance to do anything about it, I will.”

“Thank you. Just don’t beat yourself up if you can’t do anything.”

x

“Harry, I need your help,” said Louis out of the blue one day.

“What’s up?” asked Harry, obviously ready to help. He came closer to Louis and kissed him.

Louis cringed at that as if he was repulsed by the kiss. “I’m feeling this really strong need for something. I have no idea what it is, Harry. It’s scary.”

“What do you mean?” asked the other one with a puzzled expression on his face.

“I’ve felt this thirst ever since I came here and no matter how much I eat or how much I drink or how much we fuck, I don’t feel that it’s satisfied. And it’s scaring me because I don’t know what’s going on in my own body.”

“What can I help you with, Louis? You know that I would do anything to help you.”

Louis sighed. “I know. And that’s exactly the problem.” He then looked away from Harry, out the window. Harry matched his gaze, the two now looking at two birds on a branch outside of Harry’s house.

“What do you want me to do, then? I can’t help you but I need to do something. I can’t just wait here while something is hurting you.”

“I want you to know that it’s not exactly something you can change, Harry. I just need you to be here for me. Not do anything special, just not leave me alone, because I’m not sure what I would do without you.”

Harry nodded and put his arms around Louis. “I would never ever abandon you, Louis. I want you to know that.”

Louis turned around, a smile on his face. He kissed Harry for a little bit, then pulled away, almost sending Harry into shock.

“Your eyes are fucking read, Lou,” he screamed, grabbing a knife. “What the fuck?!”

“What are you talking about?” asked Louis, confused, taking a step back. He then turned to the window, seeing his eyes shine bright. “What the fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know, but I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

“I have no idea what’s going on myself,” objected Louis, opening his mouth wide.

Harry dropped the knife and pointed at the other man’s mouth. “You have fangs, Louis. You have fucking fangs. You’re a vampire. Or a demon. Or something.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I told you how I feel about the supernatural, Louis.”

“But I didn’t do anything to choose this. I don’t deserve this. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Creatures like you killed my mom and sister. Get out of my house.”

Louis took a few steps back and looked down. Then he turned around and did as he was told.

x

The sun shined bright, a perfect day for people to go outside and rejoice themselves that winter was completely gone and summer and heat were near, the heat that would soon become almost unbearable, to the point where all they would want was for winter to come back.

Harry Styles sat on the front porch all by himself, looking at the neighbor’s children running up and down the street. It had been months since Louis came and went, but the mark that he left there was still very much visible.

The man, who maybe wasn’t exactly a man, left a huge hole in Harry’s life by leaving. Harry had tried filling that hole up by random people ever since then, both men and women, but they just didn’t satisfy him. The hole was always there, and it didn’t shrink as time went by.

On the contrary, it just got bigger and bigger, and Harry soon realized that the only way it would stop would be for Louis to come back, something that was extremely improbable. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed him away,” he said out loud.

But it was all too late. 

x

“Mate, you seem down. You have ever since around Christmas,” pointed out Niall before taking a sip of his beer. “What’s wrong?”

Harry groaned but didn’t say anything at all.

“You’re still thinking about that boy, aren’t you? The one that you met around that time. What was so damn special about him that you’re still thinking about him now?”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t exactly think you could understand. There was something just different about him and when I finally figured out what it was, I drove him away because of it.”

“No, but what was so good about him? Did he have a great ass or was he one of the first people to top you? Or did he have a really nice body and you just wanted that or did he have some sort of bob personality that nobody had before him?” Niall seemed to be full of questions.

Harry groaned a second time but this time actually said something. “I don’t think you understand. Just everything about him was perfect and all of it was so cliché but too good to let go. I think I’m still holding on to it because I know that I’ll never have anything that will even nearly amount to it.”

“Stop talking like that, you’re sounding very depressed.”

“And you’re too interested in my sex life for your own good,” said Harry, striking back with what was probably the worst reply ever.

Niall laughed. “Oh, so the sex was good? I knew it.”

“Shut up. The sex wasn’t the only thing and I think you know that very well. It was all just too much and I’m sure that anyone would understand if they were me. Even you would and you’re straight.” Styles took a deep breath. “He’s just different.”

x

Harry sat on the couch all by himself, a shitty movie playing on the TV. The bowl of candy that was resting next to him grew emptier by the second as the man started to eat at it.

There was a loud knock on the door and Harry quickly went to the door, a bowl of candy in his hands. It was Halloween again, and hopefully this time there wouldn’t be as many surprises.

When he opened the door, he almost dropped the bowl.

“Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving a comment and kudos!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://bluebrownskies.tumblr.com/) | [AO3 Account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior)


End file.
